The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting element.
A light emitting element can be obtained, for example, by dividing a semiconductor wafer which includes a substrate and a semiconductor part having, in order from the upper face side of the substrate, an n-side nitride semiconductor layer and a p-side nitride semiconductor layer. As for methods for dividing such semiconductor wafers, a method is known in which modified regions are formed by irradiating a laser beam on the substrate before dividing the wafer. In some cases, when using this method, the n-side nitride semiconductor layer is exposed in a top view by removing the semiconductor part located in the areas that overlap the intended dividing lines of the semiconductor wafer from the top by etching, and a protective layer is formed on the removed surface. This can inhibit or prevent the dust generated by dividing the semiconductor wafer from adhering to the surface exposed by etching, thereby reducing the chance of current leaking via the dust. This is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-166728.